Harry Potter: when demons collide
by Inuyasharoxursox2
Summary: Kag's and the gang have been accepted into Hogwarts, as well as the yuyu gang. Will they get along enough to defeat Voldemort, and Naraku?
1. THE GOSH DARN OWLS!

HIYA PEOPLES! ….SORRY I'M HYPED UP ON BANNAAS!

DICLAIMER: I NEVER EVER WILL OWN, INUYASHA, HARRY POTTER, OR

YU YU HACKUSHO

Ch. 1

Kagome's point of view:

"_Man, how long is this going to take? I've been waiting in line FORever, just to get a stupid ipod!"_

Kagome Higirashi looked agitated as she stood line the back of the line at, FugiMart, just to get an, ipod. It was opening day today and everyone was here. So finally she decided to just sit down until was her turn.

"_Hopefully they won't be sold out by then………huh? Hey what's that? It's a……owl! HEY WAIT A SEC WHAT IS AN OWL DOING IN FUGIMART! HEY IT'S COMING RIGHT AT ME! Crap."_

The huge bird landed right on Kagome's shoulder, earning a few stares from some fellow, shoppers. It held its leg out to her revealing a square letter.

"Hey what'cha got there little guy?"

_**Kagome Higirashi**_

_**On the floor of FugiMart**_

_**Tokyo, Japan**_

"_WHAT! W-what kind of prank IS this! Oh well I might as well open it……"_

_**Dear Miss Kagome Higirashi,**_

**_We, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into our school of witchcraft in London, England, and would appreciate it you attended this year. _**

_**P.S. Your list of supplies and directions are enclosed**_

"_EEP! I need to go home and show momma this, OH CRAP! Inuyasha will never let me go……!_

**Meanwhile In Feudal Japan………**

"WHERE THE HELL IS KAGOME!"

"Inuyasha! Could you please be a little quieter? I'm trying to color!" Said a small ball of fur usually known as, Shippo.

"SHUT UP, YOU STUPID LITTLE RUNT! DON'T MA-"

"Don't make you do what Inuyasha?" said the furious demon slayer.

"Feh!"

Inuyasha gave up his battle and jumped into his favorite spot, the tree above the well. He had been sitting there for at least an hour when he felt incisive pecking at his head, aggravated he swiped at the bird, only to miss and the bird start pecking on the other side.

"GO AWAY YOU PESKY BIRD!"

Ignored.

"I SAID GO AWA-"

He looked to the side to find a strange bird staring at him with a letter on its leg. He took the parchment and started to read.

_**Inuyasha Taisho **_

**_In the tree above the Bone Eaters well_**

_**Feudal Japan.**_

_**Dear Mr. Tashio, We are pleased to inform you that you have been acc-**_

"BLAH BLAH BLAH WHATEVER! I'll ask Kagome about it when she gets back

A/N: So how'd you guys like it? well I haven't really decided a pairing yet or a plot, so I'll let you guys vote on the pairings here are the choices for Kagome:

KAGS/ INU

KAGS/SESSH

KAGS/HIEI

OR

KAGS/ KURAMA

HERE ARE THE ONES FOR SANGO

SAN/MIRO

SAN/ INU

SAN/ SESSH

SAN/ HARRY

SAN/HIEI

OK YOU GUYS VOTE AND THEN I'LL DECIDE! C YA!


	2. Teaching jobs

Okay. So I know you guys must be ready to about murder me for not updating….so I will make up for it by updating not one, but TWO chapters for you:D

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, not even a really nice wooden sword that I want :(

**Last time:**

He looked to the side to find a strange bird staring at him with a letter on its leg. He took the parchment and started to read.

_**Inuyasha Taisho **_

_**In the tree above the Bone Eaters well**_

_**Feudal Japan.**_

_**Dear Mr. Tashio, We are pleased to inform you that you have been acc-**_

"BLAH BLAH WHATEVER! I'll ask Kagome about it when she gets back

**

* * *

******

**Somewhere in the Western Lands **

Sesshomaru sniffed. He was sure there was something following him, he had known this for sometime now, and was wondering when exactly the coward would show his, or possibly her, face. He was also slowly getting tired of this game of hide and seek. When he could no longer control himself he stopped. And waited. A voice rang out from the shadows of the forest.

"**_Lord Sesshomaru, I am quite surprised that you have not noticed me until now...hehe...and we though you were the best demon Lord of the land, we must have been quite wrong…" _**

Sesshomaru smirked. The voice was coming from, directly behind him…in the tree to the left…fifth branch up…on the right side of the tree.

"This Sesshomaru has known you were following him since the beginning. You are no threat to him. And you will be severely punished for attempting to stalk him."

Sesshomaru turned slightly, preparing to attack, when the voice spoke once again,

"_**I am glad that you knew I was here, for that means I will not have to leave, and I may come out in the open to talk with you, for me and my colleges have a proposition to discuss with you, my humble Lord.."**_

A rustle was heard in the spot where the voice was coming from; Sesshomaru quickly spoke in response, as he put his hand on the handle of Tokijin.

"This Sesshomaru has nothing to talk about. Leave immediately."

"**_Very well my Lord, but you will be missing a wonderful chance at demolishing Inuyasha…" _**

As Sesshomaru was about to leave, he heard what the voice said and remembered how he had miserably lost to that half-breed and was still slightly injured. He made his decision.

"We will talk. Now."

**

* * *

**

**In a village. At the sick house.**

Lady Kikyo was sitting on the porch of the sick house. She was listening to the blue birds sing. That was when she felt it. A demon was approaching. Although she did not feel any killing intent coming from the demon, she shifted into a defensive stance anyway.

After five minutes of feeling the demonic presence come closer, Lady Kikyo could see a faint outline of a young man, he had short black hair, he was wearing a blue outfit…something Kikyo had never seen before…he also had a small round object in his mouth, and from here, she couldn't be sure, but it slightly looked as if he had some sort of writing on his forehead.

A couple minutes later, the young man was standing in front of Lady Kikyo, introducing himself.

"Ah, Lady Kikyo, I presume?"

Kikyo looked him up and down, he was very polite for a demon, and she had not even met a half demon as polite as him…so she decided that it was safe to talk to him…

"Yes, that is me, is there anything you would like to discus?"

He smiled, and nodded his head.

"Yes, that would be nice, let us step into the sick house to talk, for I'm afraid it will rain soon..."

**

* * *

**

**With Inuyasha and the gang**

Sango watched humorously as Inuyasha attempted to shoo off an owl. After a while he looked at the bird and took something from it, after which the owl simply just flew off. Sango was not usually too curious, but when the same owl turned back around and started flying back, towards her no less, she became a little bit anxious. As the owl got closer, Inuyasha noticed it and started yelling things like, 'What do you want now, you stupid bird!' or 'I took that stupid paper, so go away!' , but when he saw that it was not coming back to him, but to Sango, herself, he shut up and stared at her.

When the bird got to Sango, it landed in front of her and extended its leg towards her. She grabbed what seemed to be a piece of paper and started to read.

**_Sango Taija and Miroku the monk _**

_**On the floor of Kaede's hut**_

**_Feudal Japan_**

_**Dear Ms. Taija and Mr. Miroku, we, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, are pleased to inform you that you both have been accepted into our school for magical persons, if you wish to come to our school just sign your names at the bottom of this letter and you will both be transported to Diagon Ally, where you will buy your school supplies, when you are there you will find someone that will help you with your shopping, her name is Professor McGonagall, please sign if you wish to come, **_

_**Minerva McGonagal(Headmistress)**_

Sango looked at the letter with shock. She HAD to wake up Miroku.

"MIROKU!"

**

* * *

**

**With Kikyo and the strange demon**

"So what did you say your name was again?"

The demon boy looked up; he sipped some of his tea. Kikyo didn't think that he could be over seventeen years of age, but with demons, looks could be deceiving. He could for all she knew be at least five hundred years old.

"Ah, Lady Kikyo, I do not believe I properly introduced myself to you. My name is Koenma, and I am the ruler of the spirit world, and demon world, which in this timeline, does not exist. I have come in need of your services; I would like to offer you a teaching job, Kikyo-sama"

Kikyo watched and the demon Lord bowed his head in respect waiting for her answer.

"Tell me more about this job, Koenma-sama."

He looked up at her with a slight smile on his face as he continued.

"In the timeline I come from, there is a magical school that teaches people how to harness their magical abilities. They need a teacher for Defense Against the Dark Arts, and I personally recommended you, because you were the best priestess of your time."

Kikyo thought for and moment, and went through her options, before she replied.

"They know that I am no longer living, do they not?"

"Yes, Kikyo-sama, and they have offered to bring you back to true life while you are teaching there."

"I accept. When do I go to this school?"

"Right now M' Lady, I am your escort."

"Good, then let us be off."

They both stood up and walked outside, which it was indeed raining. Lord Koenma handed Kikyo a necklace, she put it on and they vanished in a puff of smoke.

A/N – that's all for now, but WAIT I still have one chapter left that I promised you, it will be up by tomorrow or Sunday


End file.
